Amalie Roche
Amalie is featured in the Novella Frontier. She was born just a few years after Miranda opened for full colonization. Personality and Characteristics Amalie is highly intelligent and practical. She was thrilled to be a part of colonizing a new world, but she wasn't in a big hurry to start her own family and didn't want to be just another farm wife. Early Years Living on a frontier world means that most of the education is concentrated on the boys passing their Farming certificates. The girls are encouraged to take the Farming classes so they can help their husbands but they are not expected to pass it. Instead they are expected to marry as soon as they turn 17. Amalie is the oldest girl out of 11 children so she spent most of her young life helping her mother care for the younger ones and wasn't in a hurry to start having her own. As a result she was still unmarried as the last of the other girls from her class got married. She was also still taking extra study classes from Teacher Lomas, so he suggested that she study History off world so that she could come back and teach at the University Miranda that was in the planetary development plans for 4 years and that she would be guaranteed a Lector postition. During the events in Frontier Amalie realized what was important to her for her future. As a result she takes the Pre-History Foundation class from Asgard University and ends up on Earth at year day 2789. Family Amalie Roche - eldest daughter in a family of eleven children. (two brothers are older than her, the rest all younger, with 1 set of twins) 6 girls & 5 boys # Henri - oldest - During Earth Girl he was accepted into a Colony Ten phase for a planet in Kappa Sector. # Ansel - Amalie comes between him and Lisbet # Lisbet (a year younger then Amalie) # Odette # Cara # 6 year old twins (a boy and # a girl # 4 year old # Toddler # Baby Summary Earth Girl Because of her growing up on a Frontier planet where everything had to be built, she was very familiar how to operate the hoover sleds and Heavy lift sleds. So was chosen as one of the students heavy lift operator for Team 1 at the dig site and became a part of the biggest events on earth in 2789. Even though we do not see the events from her point of view, her personality shines through. Initially she struggled with the classes due to her lack of education. She also struggled with the overwhelming environment around her and was way outside of her comfort zone. Being on earth and having to deal with solar storms and snow got to be too much for her at one point. Luckily, she wasn't the only student feeling overwhelmed and so the Lecturer took most of the class off world during the big solar storm. Earth Star Amalie continues to try and teach Krath some common sense as she helps both Delmora with her recordings and operating a heavy lift. Whenever Jarra is inquired and needs to recover or is away for Military duties, Amalie takes over as Team 1, Tag Team Leader. When they locate where the Alien artifact is buried, Amalie is on the team that uncovers the tunnel opening. Earth Flight Amalie continues to fill in for Jarra as Team 1 tag team leader. She is one of the party during Jarra and Fian's betrothal ceremony and starts a twoing contract with Krath when the other people twoing goes to Alpha Sector to renew their contracts, her and Krath go along to register their first contract. In the end Amalie is top of her pre history class. She also decides to join Playdon team's that will be going to Fortuna and study for new degree in xenoarchaeology. When asked why she was giving up her plans to study pre-history and teach and University Miranda: ''“Our class went to the unveiling,” said Amalie. “At the top, the plaque lists the Military officers. Below that the civilians from Earth, then those from Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon. Mine is the last name on the list, and the only name from Epsilon. When Krath and I visited my family last month, I was shocked by the way people . . .” '' ''Her face twisted as if she was trying not to cry. “I’m famous, Jarra. Not just on my home planet, but on every world in Epsilon sector. We’re a low population frontier sector. Only a handful of our first generation of children are studying history or in the Military, so I’m the only one with the chance to do this. I represented Epsilon during the contact with the alien sphere, and I have to join the Fortuna teams so Epsilon remains part of some of the biggest events in human history.”''Edwards, Janet. Earth Flight (Earth Girl) (p. 348). Prometheus Books. Kindle Edition. References Category:Characters Category:Earth Girl Series Characters